1935 World Series
The 1935 World Series featured the Detroit Tigers and the Chicago Cubs, with the Tigers winning in six games for their first championship in five Series appearances. They had lost in 1907, 1908, 1909, and 1934. The Tigers won despite losing the services of first baseman Hank Greenberg. In Game 2, Greenberg collided with Cubs catcher Gabby Hartnett and broke his wrist, sidelining him for the rest of the Series. Marv Owen replaced him at first base and went 1 for 20. Utility infielder Flea Clifton was forced to fill in for Owen at third base and went 0-for-16 in the Series. The Cubs had won 21 consecutive games in September (still a record as of 2008), eventually taking the National League pennant by four games over the defending World Series champions, the St Louis Cardinals. In Game 6, Tommy Bridges pitched a complete game victory to win the Series for Detroit. With the score tied 3–3 in the top of the ninth inning, Bridges gave up a leadoff triple to Stan Hack, but retired the next three batters without the runner on third scoring. In the bottom of the ninth, Goose Goslin drove in the winning run with two outs. After the game, manager Mickey Cochrane said the following of Bridges' gutsy performance: "A hundred and fifty pounds of courage. If there ever is a payoff on courage this little 150-pound pitcher is the greatest World Series hero." http://bioproj.sabr.org/bioproj.cfm?a=v&v=l&pid=1553&bid=807 In addition to Bridges, the Tigers had a hitting hero. Right fielder Pete Fox accumulated ten hits and an average of .385 for the Series. Fox hit safely in all six games. Delirious Detroit fans rushed onto Navin Field in celebration after Goslin's game-winning hit. The celebration spilled out onto Michigan Avenue and Trumbull. For a few hours, the worries of the Great Depression were gone and the only thing that mattered was the Tigers. Detroit owner, Frank Navin, then 64 years old, had been running the organization for 30 years and had seen four of his teams win American League pennants, only to lose four World Series. Six weeks after the Tiger finally won the World Series in October 1935, Navin suffered a heart attack while riding a horse and died. http://www.thedeadballera.com/Obits/Navin.Frank.Obit.html Summary AL Detroit Tigers (4) vs. NL Chicago Cubs (2) Matchups Game 1 Wednesday, October 2, 1935 at Navin Field in Detroit, Michigan Game 2 Thursday, October 3, 1935 at Navin Field in Detroit, Michigan Game 3 Friday, October 4, 1935 at Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois Game 4 Saturday, October 5, 1935 at Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois Game 5 Sunday, October 6, 1935 at Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois Game 6 Monday, October 7, 1935 at Navin Field in Detroit, Michigan Composite box 1935 World Series (4–2): Detroit Tigers (A.L.) over Chicago Cubs (N.L.) |}} Series quotes Notes References *Neft, David S., and Richard M. Cohen. The World Series. 1st ed. New York: St Martins, 1990. (Neft and Cohen 157–161) *Reichler, Joseph, ed. (1982). The Baseball Encyclopedia (5th ed.), p. 2143. MacMillian Publishing. ISBN 0-02-579010-2. * External links * 1935 World Series at Baseball-Reference.com * [http://mlb.mlb.com/NASApp/mlb/mlb/history/postseason/mlb_ws_recaps.jsp?feature=1935 1935 World Series at WorldSeries.com (MLB.com)] * 1935 World Series at Baseball-Almanac.com * 1935 World Series box scores and play-by-play at Retrosheet.org * Detroit Tigers History Category:World Series World Series Category:Detroit Tigers Category:Chicago Cubs